Phil loves ?
by Lornfaer
Summary: Phil and Keely are always around each other but they never tell the truth...well...they do now. Rated M for later chapters. I know I've been awful about updating...will try, I promise. I have started chapter 15..
1. Declaring Love

Keely Teslo walked into the Diffy's living room, feeling anxious for some reason. It's as if she'd never been in Phil's house before. Shaking the anxiety, she calls Phil. "Phil! Where are you?" "In here, Keel," Phil responded from his room. _This is it. I'm going to tell her. _Phil thought determinedly. _I've have to, or she'll never know how much I- _his thoughts were interrupted by Keely stepping through his doorway. _Wow. She's beautiful._ Phil had noticed before but today it was emphasized times a thousand. Phil knew this would change everything but he hoped it would change in a **very** good way. "Hi Phil!" Keely beamed. _I love her smile, _Phil was grinning back, mostly because he was daydreaming about leaping up and embracing her lips with his. "What's up, Keely?" Phil asked. "Oh . . . nothing . . . I just wanted to . . . hang out," Keely said, hesitating. "Keel, I need to tell you something," Phil said urgently. "What is it, Phil?" Keely was puzzled. She walked across the room and sat next to Phil on his bed. REALLY CLOSE next to him. Phil took a deep breath. "You are the most beautiful girl ever and-" he started, but Keely interrupted him. "Oh thanks Phil!" She looked as though she was about to hug him, but he cut her off before she could say anything else. "Keely, I love you!" he blurted. She stared into his eyes for a second and then she caught his lips in an awe-inspiring kiss. They broke apart and Keely whispered, "I love you too." This time Phil pulled her toward him and he melted his lips into hers.


	2. Moving Forward

**You asked me to continue and so I did! Here it is! Hope you enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing it!**

"Phil . . . did we just?" Keely asked.

"Oh god, I hope so . . . I mean yes," Phil responded, hastily.

"Oh, so does that mean that we're . . . going out now?" Keely was so happy, but so confused.

"Do you want to?" Phil asked.

_Hell yes,_ Keely thought. "Yes . . . I do," Phil grinned.

"Well, then, yes we are," he fumbled for the words, he was elated, and a little dizzy.

Phil stood up and grabbed Keely's hand.

"Where are we going?" Keely was so excited that she didn't really care but she decided to ask anyway.

"It's a surprise," Phil called back, mysteriously.

Keely replied "Oh I love surprises!"

_Especially surprises that include you._ She thought dazedly. _I hope he kisses me again._ Keely blushed as she thought this.

"Close your eyes," Phil was still smiling, mischievously.

"Okay, but don't let me fall," Keely let her eyes rest on Phil once more, before she finally let her eyelids drop.

"I promise," Phil replied, softly.

Keely felt his hand clutch hers. He led her around for a couple minutes and then he said, "Keel, I've got to pick you up to put you on the Skyak, okay?"

Keely squealed silently to herself.

"Okay, Phil!" Keely said, excitedly.

He gently grabbed her sides and lifted her onto the Skyak. _He's strong,_ Keely thought. Phil hopped on the Skyak in front of Keely, careful not to hit her in the process.

"Hold on to me," Phil said. _His voice seems deeper today, and stronger. Almost . . . protective._ Keely grasped him, like she always did, but it felt better today than it ever had. They took off and before she knew it Keely heard Phil say, "Keel, open your eyes," he said it as if he was mesmerized by something.

She opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Phil, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Phil had taken her over Paris, near the Eiffel tower. It was getting dark so all the lights were lit. Phil had turned around and was facing Keely now. _I hope he kisses me again. _Keely waited expectantly. Phil tugged her toward him and he kissed her, soft, at first, but harder after a couple of seconds. After another few moments he parted his lips slightly and Keely slipped her tongue into his mouth. This carried on for another half an hour or so, until they finally parted long enough to speak.

"Phil, I think we should get back, your parents will want to know where we are," Keely stated.

Phil could tell she only said this because she truly was concerned that his parents would be worried.

"Not that I really want to stop," Keely said longingly.

"I know, I guess we had better get back, but before we do," he kissed her one last time. Keely smiled widely and Phil turned around. Keely gripped Phil and laid her head on his shoulder. Phil smiled to himself and accelerated.

When they got back, his parents were home, but they didn't suspect anything, Phil and Keely went places together all the time.

"Can Keel stay for dinner, Mom?" Phil asked, as if he didn't already know the answer. "Of course she can, honey, you know that," Mrs. Diffy replied.

Phil grinned and grabbed Keely's hand. "We'll be in my room!" called Phil as he dragged Keely up the stairs. As they plopped onto his bed Phil said "Do we tell them?"he looked at her, pointedly.

"Who?" Keely asked.

And then realization smacked her in the face.

"Oh, them, well we definitely should, but not today, or at least I don't think telling them today, **in front of Pim**, is a good idea," Keely said, clearly recovered from her break with reality.

"Yes, I think that sounds good," Phil replied, confused by her immediate realization.

He flopped backwards on his bed.

"In the meantime," Keely said, and Phil's head snapped up. Keely leaned over him, smiling seductively. She pressed herself against him, and Phil wrapped his arms around her, and they were entangled in each other when Mrs. Diffy called to them "Dinner's ready!" They quickly bolted up and straightened their clothes.

"Let's go," Phil smiled. Keely took his hand and the walked slowly down the stairs. Once they were in view Keely let go. They winked at each other and sat down.

**A/N They did NOT have sex they were making out! Just so you know! Review please!**


	3. Almost There

Thanks to InuKagomeFan for her excellent help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please Review!

"So, what did you two do today?" Mr. Diffy asked Phil as he and Keely settled themselves at the table. The two glanced at each other and smirked.

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

Mrs. Diffy noticed the smirk. "What was that smile?" she asked, suspiciously.

"What smile?" Keely asked, trying not to look nervous. _I swear I'm going to burst out laughing... _Phil thought.

"Hmm... guess I was wrong...," Mrs. Diffy replied. **(A/N Yes...she's that gullible...Sad isn't it?)**

"Pass the chicken, blondie," Pim said, loudly. Keely looked affronted. _I'm not sure why,_ Pim _always talks to her like that,_ Phil thought. Keely handed Pim the can, and concentrated on her food. Or, that's what Phil's parents and Pim saw, she had really just slipped her hand under the table and it now rested on Phil's knee. _I'm dreaming,_ Phil thought _But it feels so good being with Keely, I do love her._ **(A/N well, that and the fact that her hand is on his leg...) **After dinner, Phil and Keely went outside

"Phil, where are we going?" Keely asked.

"Somewhere to..talk?"Phil suggested. Keely took the hint and they sat down on a bench in the back yard. Phil put his hand on Keely's back and pulled her into his embrace. They kissed, Phil slowly slipped his hand down from her upper back to her lower back, and slid her into his lap. She stroked his hair, and pushed him flat on the bench.

"Keely...," Phil struggled to say, breathing heavily.

"I need you," he said and Keely looked into his eyes.

"Not yet Phil...not yet," she said, unhappily, as if she regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry," Keely said, and she sounded it.

"No..don't be, if you're not ready, I'm not ready. Even if you are the most incredibly sexy girl in the universe, future and back._ I hope she'll be ready soon, I want her, so badly. But I WILL wait for her to be ready! I would never force her into anything._ Phil thought firmly. Keely chose that moment to grab his bottom lip with both of hers so he no longer thought about the matter.

Later on after Keely had gone home, Phil laid on his bed, hands behind his head, thinking.

_I almost can't believe this is happening, I mean it was just yesterday we were only friends. And now, we're girlfriend and boyfriend. Oh, that sounds good. Keely is MY girlfriend. Keely Teslo is Phil Diffy's GIRLFRIEND. They, WE are going out. With each other. _Phil just couldn't get over how happy Keely made him feel._ I only wish she was here with me._ The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to jump on the Skyak and go see her.

"But I can't, I'll seem, eager, but dammit I AM eager," he thought out loud. _I don't even care if I can't go all the way with her yet, I just want her next to me. I want to hold her while she dreams happily, in that beautiful head of hers. That's it! I'm going to get her! _He said this and just then his mom knocked on the door.

"Phil, do you have the wizard? I need a replicant to clean the house before I go to bed," she said.

"No, Mom," he said, nervously. Even though he did, in fact, have the wizard because he needed to replicate himself, so he wouldn't be missed.

"Here I come, Keely," he said, hoping she was thinking about him. He replicated himself and told his replicant to put the wizard in the hallway and go to sleep until he got back.

He then hopped out the window and slid easily down the siding. He sprinted to the Skyak and revved it up. He flew to Keely's house and landed in the yard. He picked up a pebble and threw it at the closed window.

Keely sat on her bed thinking about Phil. She wondered if he'd call her tomorrow or just come over. She was in the middle of thinking or worrying, actually, she heard something hit the window. She over to see what was making the noise, she looked down into the yard.

"Phil!" she exclaimed.

She opened the window and called down "What are you doing here?"

"What? You're not happy to see me?" he responded, to Keely he sounded sarcastic, to himself he worried that she HADN'T been thinking about him.

"No..I'm very happy to see you, in fact I was just thinking about you," she said, smoothly.

Phil let out the imaginary breath he'd been holding.

"Good, and I just came to get you," he said, as he climbed up the siding.

"PHIL! Be careful! What are you doing?" she yelled, worried.

"As I said, I'm coming to get you," he responded easily.

"But why, I do want to sleep you know," she said, hoping she didn't sound as if she didn't want him there.

"I do too, but I want you to sleep near me, so I know you're safe," he said softly.

"I don't know, Phil," she called.

'All I want, is your company, in SLEEP, no funny business," he put an accent on "funny business" that she just had to laugh.

"Well all right," she gave in.

"Good, because I just climbed twenty feet up this railing to bring you down," he said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you ride the Skyak up here?" she asked puzzled.

"Because, that's not as romantic as pebbles at the window and midnight railing escapades!" Phil replied, seemingly shocked that she should ask such a question.

Phil made it to Keely's window and he took her hand while she got on his back.

She gripped his shoulders and he slid down the railing** much **faster than he had climbed up them.

She was just about to slide off his back when he said, "No, stay there, I'll walk you over to the Skyak," Phil said gently.

"A girl could get used to this," Keely said, giggling.

_Yeah, well so could I,_ Phil thought, while gripping Keely's legs. He let her off when they got to the Skyak.

When they got back to the house Phil checked the back door to make sure no one saw them.

He put a finger over his lips in a "be quiet" gesture to Keely, who noddedHe looked around

"Let's go," he mouthed. He held out his hand and Keely gratefully grasped it.

They scurried up the stairs, careful not to wake Pim when the passed her door.

Phil quickly grabbed the wizard and got rid of his replicant. He let Keely go in before him, just in case. She went and sat on his bedas he shut the door. He looked around and she patted the spot on the bed next to her. He skipped, yes, skipped across the room and hopped onto his bed.

"I'm tired but just one kiss first," Keely said. Phil leaned in and they kissed, just once, a sweet peck. Keely laid down and slipped herself under the covers. Phil scooted up beside her and she snuggled near him. He put his arm around her and she closed her eyes, willing sleep to take her, and it did. Phil must have laid there for hours, keeping himself awake to watch her sleep.

_Even in her sleep she smiles, _he thought. Then finally, he drifted off to dreamland, still holding Keely gently, but tightly.


	4. Too Close?

**Rated M for later chapters! I love writing these...does that make me a perv? I hope not..oh well, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, there would be WAY more Phil with no shirt on...**

* * *

"Phil..." Keely whispered the next morning.

"Uh guh?" He grunted, sleepily.

"You've got to get me home so I can change clothes...and so your parents don't see me," she replied.

"Well, you could change clothes here," he suggested, waggling an eyebrow.

"I'd have nothing on if I changed out of these," she giggled, gesturing to her pajamas.

"Exactly!" Phil exclaimed, laughing.

"Phil!" Keely grabbed a pillow and thwacked him with it.

"All right let's go," he started to sit up, but Keely stopped him.

"You know, I liked that, sleeping next to you, I felt so safe," she smiled warmly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Phil truly sounded it.

"Come here," he motioned for her to scoot closer.

He kissed her softly and she returned it by pulling off his shirt.

"Keel, what are you doing?" he asked, half heartedly.

"Not that Phil, I know you usually sleep with your shirt off, why didn't you?" she asked.

"I thought you'd feel uncomfortable and I want you to always be comfortable around me, Keely," he responded sweetly.

"Oh Phil," Keely started, but in mid-sentence she pulled him toward her, stroking his bare back.

Phil was the first to pull away.

"Keely, not to sound as if I don't want to do this, because you have _no idea _how much, but I know you're not ready, let's wait...please," he said so sorrowfully, Keely just wanted to kiss the pain away.

_He cares so much, and I'm really not ready._ Keely thought, cherishing Phil's sweet words.

Phil and Keely had made it outside to the Skyak without getting caught, now if only they could make it to Keely's house, they'd be golden. No such luck. They were just mounting the Skyak when Phil's dad came around the house, whistling.

"Oh hi Phil, Keely," was all he said as he stepped inside and carried on his way.

They exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

They were hovering outside Keely's window when Phil finally mentioned that morning.

"Keely, what was going on this morning, I mean I thought you weren't ready," he cried, not understanding anything at the moment.

"Phil, I just want to kiss you but I know that's not fair if I can't go further yet," Keely explained.

"No, I'm fine with just making out, more than fine, I love it," he stopped to let his words fall on her. "But don't tell me if we'd have kept going, that we would have stopped there," his eyes said it all and his mouth elaborated.

_He's right, we- wait! Does this mean I'm ready or..._

"Keely, I think we need to-"Phil started, but Keely stopped him.

She put her hand on the back of his neck and slid her tongue over his lips, begging him to let her. He gave in and parted his lips. She lightly touched the tip of Phil's tongue with her own. He responded by slipping his hand under the back of her shirt.** (A/N They are still on the Skyak...)**

Phil started lightly caressing her neck and collarbone with kisses. He went back to her neck, giving her the beginning of a hickey. She moaned softly and pushed him through her window.

He fell on his butt and looked at her laughing. She plopped to the ground, pulling Phil, who had been rising, to his knees. She started nibbling his earlobe, and he pulled off her shirt. He took off his as well. He pressed Keely to the ground, kissing every part of her that was exposed.

She gasped when he kissed and licked her navel. She sat up and grabbed Phil by his hair, rolling on top of him. She now sat, straddling him, she unzipped his pants. He looked at her and she nodded. She pulled his pants off and stared at him pointedly. They stood up to get to the bed, when Keely's mom called up.

"Keely! Is Phil with you? His mom is here looking for him!" Phil almost fainted.

"You don't think they know do you!" Phil whispered nervously, while pulling on his pants.

"I don't know, I hope not!" Keely looked nervous too.

"Yes mom, he came over this morning!" she called trying to be casual.

"Okay, well get down here. Phil's mom is here to see him!" her mom yelled back.

"Coming," Keely shouted, pulling her shirt back on.

"Let's go," Keely whispered reassuringly. Phil looked as if he was going to be sick.

As they walked downstairs, Keely squeezed Phil's hand quickly.

Phil was walking in front of Keely, so as not to arouse suspicion.

_Nice ass...Acck! Don't think about that now! But it's so cute...SHUT UP! _Keely fought with her thoughts, trying to shake Phil's ass out of her mind.

"Hi mom!" greeted his mother warmly.

"Hello Phil, I was looking for you everywhere! Tell me when you're going out, okay?" his mother scolded.

Phil knew she was talking about leaving the house but he hated her choice of words.

"Was that all?" Phil asked.

"Oh and I need to know if you need anything from the store, dear," she replied with a grin.

Keely's mom had retreated to the kitchen by now.

"Um, yes I do need something, but I'll get it on the way home, mom," he responded, glancing at Keely.

"Oh well, I'm going now Phil, so I'll get it," his mother insisted.

"Okay, then I need...uh...soda! We're almost out!" he had thought of something random.

"Oh, yes that's right! Thank you, honey, I'll get some. See you at home. Oh and Keely, would you like to stay for dinner again tonight?" she added.

"Let me ask my mom..." Keely replied.

"Yes! I've got to go to my aerobics class later! I was going to ask Mrs. Diffy anyway, dear!" came Keely's mother's voice from the kitchen.

"Well, there's your answer," Keely said cheerfully.

"Bye then," Mrs. Diffy called, turning around.

"Bye!" Phil and Keely said in unison.

They didn't speak until they closed Keely's door.

"That was close," Phil breathed.

"I know," Keely giggled.

"What did you have to get that you didn't want your mom to get for you?" Keely asked, curious.

"Condoms." Phil blushed.

"I figured she'd have been a bit suspicious," Phil laughed.

Keely laughed with him and realized the whole time they were together she'd never even thought about buying condoms. _Phil always keeps his head on straight, one of the many things that I love about him, _Keely thought.

"I think we should wait a couple of days before we go further, just to make sure that we're not rushing things," Phil told her wisely.

"Yeah, you're right, we should, but can we still do...this?" she asked and said "this" right before she kissed his neck, while he whispered pleasured sounds in her ear.

"How do I put this? Oh I remember, _hell yeah_!" Phil replied happily.

"Hey, won't they get suspicious when they see that?" Keely smirked gesturing to the hickey on Phil's neck.

"I'll wear something to cover it," he replied, sheepishly.

"I'm gonna go now..Keely, I love you," Phil didn't want to say it but he had to.

"Okay, when can I see you again, Phil?" she looked desperate.

"Probably like, three days.." hereplied, knowing she'd freak.

"Oh..well, I guess I'll see you then..." Keely whispered, barely containing her disappointment.

Phil gave her one of his signature looks, guaranteed to make hersmile.

She did, very brightly and she claimed his lips with her own.

"Bye Phil, I'll see you later," she said quietly as she shoved him out her front door.

"Bye," was all he could say before he fell silent.

"Onward home," he mumbled to himself, mounting the Skyak.

* * *

**Okay, So I hope you liked it. I'll update soon...REVIEW**


	5. Finally

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, got caught up in school. (I _hate_ Algebra!) Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy! And the 6th chapter might take a while for me to post as well, I have a Science Fair project but I promise I WILL get it up here!**

**Disclaimer: I own about as much of Phil of the Future as the amount of soda left in my Pepsi can. (Meaning, NONE!)**

**Read & Review!**

* * *

_Why the hell didn't I tell him that us being apart, even for a little while, **wasn't** okay?_ Keely berated herself.

"I should've said something. I should have told him that I was ready!" Keely whispered angrily, hot tears blurring her vision.

"But** no**, I had to be all virgin schoolgirl!" The tears that had threatened to spill down her face earlier finally did.

She threw herself onto her bed, crying fiercely.

"Hey, did you really miss me **that **much?" a voice could be heard over her crying.

Keely whipped around, eyes puffy.

"Phil!" Keely's eyes widened.

She had spun around to the image of Phil leaning in the doorway, with no shirt on and a cocky grin on his playful features.

"How long have you been there?" Keely demanded.

"Long enough," and with that Phil took two large strides across the room and swept Keely into his arms.

* * *

Their tongues entwined, Phil tugged Keely's tank off and was peppering her collarbone with light caresses of his lips. Keely ran her fingers down his bare chest, as he squirmed delightedly and worked clumsily with her bra strap.

She noticed the tent effect but decided to ignore it for now. Phil had managed to get the bra undone and was now letting his eyes explore her breasts.

Keely repeated his name softly and had given up all thought processes, except some that might come in handy for the next couple of hours.

Phil was busying himself with her zipper, which would **not **unzip.

_Damn this thing,_ he thought _Why don't they just use Velcro or something? _

Keely tugged him out of his thoughts as she unbuttoned his pants . . . with her teeth.

His eyes widened as she yanked his pants off and slid herself over him, kissing him on his lips, then his jaw line, and down until she reached a..._sensitive _area.

She unzipped her zipper and lay beside him. He crawled on top of her, running his tongue from her neck to her stomach, lazily dragging her pants off.

She wriggled when he tugged at the sides of her underwear with both index fingers.

He stripped himself of his boxers and looked Keely in the eye.

She nodded, grabbed his pants from the floor and handed the condom to him.

He slipped it on and they became one, connected through sheer lust, need and love.

She shrieked as the sensations washed over her.

He felt the same but was expressing himself with loud moans, his voice hardly concealing his need.

He toppled onto her, exhaustion clearly displayed on his face, but a huge smile playing across his lips.

She smiled just as wide and they lay there, kissing, holding onto each other as if letting go of one another might mean slipping off the earth..

Phil woke up to see Keely's face very near his, sleeping peacefully.

He grinned widely when he realized that Keely's breasts were brushing his chest with every breath.

She moved her arm and scooted closer to him under the covers, but did not wake.

He kissed the top of her head, ever so lightly and slipped his hand to her back, rubbing it softly.

All he cared about now was Keely. He didn't care who saw them, or what his parents thought.

_Oh shit! My parents! Dinner! _He didn't want to wake Keely but he had to.

"Keel," he uttered quietly, but loud enough to wake her up.

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.

"It's 5:45 and my mom makes dinner at six . . . " he said, calmly.

"What?" Keely leaped up and stooped to swipe Phil's pants from the floor, hurling them at him.

He caught a chestful of jeans and twisted his head to admire the view.His erection was rapidly returning, whether he wanted it to or not.

Keely was hurriedly replacing her clothes, and scrubbing off all her makeup.

"Why bother?" she muttered under her breath._ He doesn't care about my makeup..well maybe a little lip-gloss wouldn't hurt.. _She thought, seizing her tube of gloss.

"Okay, ready," Keely stated, turning to smile at Phil.

"PHIL!" She yelled, noting that he hadn't even gotten out of the bed.

"I'm going, I'm going! Hey, I don't think you're ALL done.." he said mischievously as she gaped at him.

"What are talking abo-?" she started, but he cut her off.

"Hair," he was outright laughing now.

She gasped, snatching her brush.

"Oh, shut up," Keely cried grudgingly, as she and Phil, who was still laughing, descended the stairs.

"Okay, okay, I'm done," he replied, breathless with laughter.

"This should be fun," Keely said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Loads," Phil responded, equally sarcastic.

They arrived at the Diffy's home, and were welcomed with huge smiles from Mrs. Diffy.

"Hi! Why don't you go sit at the table?" she nodded to Phil.

Phil walked towards the table and Keely made to follow, but Mrs. Diffy stopped her.

"Not yet dear, I need to ask you something, girls only," Mrs. Diffy gave Phil a look as if to say"Don't listen in". She tugged Keely's arm and they went into the kitchen.

"Keely, are you and Phil dating?" she blurted.

"Um..." Keely didn't know whether to respond or not.

"Yes, but please don't tell Phil I told you! It was my idea to keep it from you in the first place...I'm sorry" Keely said apologetically.

"No, it's fine but don't tell Lloyd, because he won't like it, you see, I don't care if you stay over sometimes or go out, but Lloyd will," Mrs. Diffy sighed.

"I talked to him about it hypothetically and he freaked out! It was actually rather ridiculous," Mrs. Diffy's face was somewhere between laughing and crying.

"I won't tell Phil, if you don't tell Lloyd, deal?" Mrs. Diffy put her hand out to shake Keely's.

Keely grasped it firmly. "Deal,"

Phil looked at Keely questioningly when she and his mother returned. Keely shook her head and mouthed "No big deal,"

* * *

**I know cliffhanger right? You hate me I know..And I hate those too! I try not to if I know it's gonna take me awhile to post again but..I just had to..couldn't help myself! Love you guys, thanks for your support and BYE!**

**I'd really like to thank Dustin, who has been bitching at me to post this for about 3 weeks now and I hadn't gotten around to it...REMEMBER toREVIEW!**


	6. What now?

First off, you guys rock! Thanks for the great reviews! Also..I'm running low on ideas here! If you have any for me as far as the fic, put them in the review. I'm not saying I'll use them, and if I do I'll give you credit, but I won't if I haven't read the review and it came to me okay? But I PROMISE if I got the idea from one of my reviewers, I'll give you credit! Thanks Inu! (See! I thank you!)

By the way this first part is Phil's point of view from the end of the last chapter..does that make sense?

* * *

Phil sat at the table for an agonizingly long time, waiting for his mother and his lover to emerge from the kitchen. When they finally did he was surprised to see Keely shake her head and say it was no big deal.He wasn't sure if it really was no big deal

All he could think about RIGHT then was,_ I can call her my lover now! It's amazing!_

_She wouldn't lie and say it was no big deal if it wasn't. _Phil couldn't fathom Keely ever lying to him. _Or maybe there is something and she'll tell me later..I'll ask after dinner. _He decided this and resolved to enjoy his dinner.

Halfway through dinner, Phil's dad spoke over the small conversation's that he had been left out of. "How was your day?" he queried his wife casually.

"Nothing special dear," she went on to list all that she had done that day to her husband, who suddenly wished he hadn't asked.

When Mrs. Diffy finally finished, Lloyd asked Phil and Keely what they had done that day.

"Nothing much," they both responded. Phil shot a sideways glance at Keely, who giggled. Phil took her hand under the table and looked at her, merriment dancing in his eyes and over his faceKeely stared at him with admiration, amazed that he could be so gleeful when his father was watching.

Phil's dad suspected nothing, for he wasn't the brightest of the family. Pim knew, of course, but would never admit it. She really didn't care about her brother's love life. She did wonder if her parents knew about this. She waved the thought away and laughed drily when she realized they were holding hands.

Phil looked at her questioningly. _What is she laughing at? _His confusion rapidly evaporated when Pim said, "How cute, NOT," she smirked at her brother, whose face was coloring in his anger. Keely hadn't caught on yet, and she probably never would.

_Pim, I swear, if you tell I** will** hurt you,_ Phil thought, as if Pim could hear him.

She understood his silence and just tipped her head to the side, still smirking.

_I just wanna wipe that smirk off her face, that little–_ his thoughts were interrupted by Phil's mother clearing her throat and saying "Pim, help me clear the table."

When Pim tried to refuse Mrs. Diffy cut her off with menacing look that made Phil recoil.

Phil and Keely had managed to get up to Phil's room without Mr. Diffy seeing them. He knew nothing, but it would not be good if he knew they were going upstairs together, after that evening's confrontation with Pim.

"So, uh–" Phil started to speak but Keely cut him off by kissing him. He picked her up and dropped her on his bed, sitting on top of her. "Let me finish," he chastised in an affectionate way. Keely glared at him in mock anger. "What was up with my mom?" he had turned slightly more serious, but he playfully stroked Keely's hair.

"Oh, that," Keely's faced had colored for a second, and _only _a second.

_What the? Why would she blush if it were nothing? And did she blush, or was that my imagination?_

Keely cleared her throat and got out from under Phil.

"Your mom wanted to know," she took a deep breath, "if we were going out," she looked at Phil for a reaction.

"And?" he urged.

"And I told her that we were," she saw the look on Phil's face and stopped him. "And she's fine with it," she hastily added. "She said not to tell your dad though, she said he'd freak,"

Phil replied with a calm that was almost eerie. "Keely, you told her, about..us?" he wasn't angry, but he was perturbed. "Well, I guess, as long as she was okay with it..." Phil reached for Keely, who had shrunk back when he spoke so strangely. She leaned into his grasp and he embraced her, nuzzling his face in her hair. _It doesn't matter, unless my mother comes storming in every time Keely and I go upstairs._ _Which, I wouldn't say is beneath her. Nah, she'll be fine, but how will dad react when, and IF we tell him? Mom said not to tell him, because he wouldn't like it. Well, he doesn't have to like it, he'll just have to deal._

Phil kissed the top of Keely's head and Keely tilted her face upwards to meet the kiss. He kissed her gently, not rushing anything. _Her skin smells so sweet, even without whatever hideous perfume she wears._ He kissed down her jawline and on the middle of her collarbone, trailing kisses over both shoulders. She pulled a reluctant Phil to her lips, and when they broke, she leaned her forehead against his, and he smiled. They lay like that until they fell asleep. **(A/N That seems to be happening a lot...) **

Keely woke up first, beaming when she saw Phil's face. She didn't want to wake him, so she tried to slip out of his grasp to get up. He tightened his hold and kissed her fiercely.

"I thought you were asleep!" Keely squealed.

"Trying to leave without me knowing, eh?" Phil responded playfully.

"No! I was trying to go get my pants!" Keely cried. She couldn't stop laughing, Phil was tickling her. **A/N She took them off to sleep! No sex was involved.)**

"I love you," Phil buried his face in her hair, and pulled away, taking in her beauty. He leaned his head on her shoulder, kissing it lightly. He savored the sweet taste of her skin.

"Phil..." she began. "What do we tell my mother? And what if she doesn't like it and what and if and just AH!" Keely couldn't get put a whole sentence, she was frustrated.

"Shh..." Phil titled her head towards his, her lips trembled, she was on the verge of tears, and planted a small kiss on them.

"It'll be fine, Keel, no matter what." Keely hugged him tightly. Phil sat up, tugging Keely with him.

"We're going to the mall," Phil stated, Keely didn't argue.

An hour later, sitting outside the dressing room, Phil pleaded with Keely. "Oh c'mon! It will look _fine_, just come out so I can see!"

"Fine!" Keely huffed, throwing open the door. Phil's jaw dropped.

"Uh..uh..er..um," he was astounded. _Damn! She's HOT! _"You look...beautiful," Keely was about to protest at his words, but she realized he had complimented her.

"I..I do?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Phil replied. "We're getting that one," he shooed her back in the dressing room. "Try on the next one," Phil's voice was curious, he had picked an outfit he had never seen Keely in. She stepped out, and when he saw her, she took his breath away. _I like this one even better than the last one! _The top was black, with a plunging neckline, the pants were also black, with green embroidery. They were tight and had a slit that bared her skin from her lower thigh down. The shirt showed enough cleavage that made Phil sweat just looking at her. She saw his breath stop and smiled, pulling him up and twining her arms around his neck, as she kissed him. He pushed her against the wall gently, but she stopped him. Phil pouted, but gathered all the clothes he was buying together while she stripped and donned her clothes behind the curtain.

They paid and left the store, wandering through the mall. They stopped at a little café and bought two sandwiches and drinks. The clerk flirted with Phil and Keely kissed him, rather enthusiastically, when they were paying. The clerk looked disgusted, Keely smiled mockingly at her. They sat at the table and the clerk was still watching them, so Keely fed Phil his sandwich and drink. Phil was amazed, not realizing what the clerk had been doing. **(A/N He's so oblivious!)**

Keely ate her own sandwich and drank her own soda, but Phil kissed her after every sip of the drink. And she took drinks often. Phil threw away their trash and swept Keely into his arms as she giggled madly. They turned the corner to come face to face with Mr. Hackett.

"Oh, uh... hi Mr. Hackett!" Phil laughed nervously. Mr. Hackett nodded and his eyes widened scarily.

"Hello Mr. Diffy, Ms. Teslow," he greeted them crisply. He noticed Phil's hold on Keely and Phil immediately placed her on the floor, looking away.

"Um, well, we've got to go, I'll see you when the school year starts..." Keely broke the awkward silence and they both scurried away.

"Young and in love," Mr. Hackett sighed, then proceeded to sob. "Why can't_ I_ find love?"

"Oh, my God! That was so creepy, then again..Mr. Hackett _is_ creepy," Phil said thoughtfully.

Keely smiled and pulled Phil into a half-hug. "I wish I could tell the world," Phil looked puzzled for a second and realized she meant about them being together.

_You have **no idea**...I want to... but I can't...we can't, because..my dad's oblivious, but he's not stupid.. Wait..._ Phil furrowed his brow at the last thought.

"Keely, I think we should tell him," Phil stated, out-of-the-blue.

* * *

**Hey! **

People who I'd like to thank:

CiTyGrL0912 (Sorry! I've been swamped at school..bnut I'm here now! lol THANK YOU! Absolutely amazing? Sniff I think I'm gonna cry.. not sarcasm..although it is my greatest friend!)

notjusaprettyface (You love it? Again..SNIFF! Thank you so much!)

ScrewtheJediCode786

CorynTopangafan (your fic rocks! need to update though..)

Animegirl1129

GalootMaster

Inu-KagomeFan (Shut up bitch..I thank you in every one and you get mad because I accidentally cut and pasted wrong? j.k lol btw THANKS! Gah, friends..no wonder why I don't have many...LOL! J.K)

purplewinx (summer..sorry forgot to clarify! thanks for pointing that out!)

Stealth Photographer

creativewritinginc

Kal's Gal

InyuyashasChic5

IloveEggs101 (pretty good? Just kidding thanks!)

You are ALL great! Thank you all SOOOOO much! Oh yeah..I WOULD thank Dustin..but he's being an jackass so, no thank you for him! lol. Bye all..hope you've enjoyed my fic and I'll get the 7th chapter to you REAL soon!


	7. Blow up why don't you?

**Hi peoples! I know, you wanna kill me! I took FOREVER! But there was this football game, and school and I have NO excuse..but I hope you'll forgive me!** **Anyway..I still don't own squat (except Dianne and Greg)..Oh I don't know if I mentioned this..but Phil and Keely are close to 18...just so you know! ; ) I don't own Your Winter Sister Hazel does... I think they own it..I know they sing it!** **Special thanks to the bestest friendliest person–est? Inu KagomeFan, who helped me fix a lot! Thanks!**

"Y- You think we should– hold on. I don't think I'm following. You're saying–good God, I hope this is wrong, we should tell your dad who will flip out and probably try to break us up!" Keely was still jealous about the dumb girl at the counter.

"Hmm..yeah, that sounds right," Phil stated simply. Keely gaped at him, at a loss for words.

"Mmkay!" Keely was frazzled and didn't feel like arguing with him

Phil grabbed her hand and twirled Keely toward him, and planted a rough kiss on her lips. Hesmiled devilishly and leaned in for another. Keely returned them wholeheartedly, glad to abandon her thoughts for a little while.

They slipped through Keely's bedroom door, shutting it behind them. Keely shoved him onto the bed and sat next to him. Phil pulled her down and they lay there, kissing lazily. He trailed light caresses of his lips down her neck and Keely stroked his hair. Phil suddenly sat up, and kissed Keely briefly.

"Phil?" Keely was having trouble understanding.

"I'll be back, I promise," with that, he sprang off the bed, flung open the door and flew down the stairs, and out the door.

Keely sat in bewilderment and decided that she would go to Club Dice. _I don't want him to think he can just leave so suddenly and I'll just sit here and wait for him all day!_

She changed clothes and did her hair, ready to go. She called her friend to see if she could get some company.

"Hey Dianne!" Keely said, energetically.

"Hi Keel!"

"I need to get out of this house for a bit, care to join me?"

"Hell yes, I am so bored..I was just gonna call you!"

"Really? That is so weird! I'll pick you up in 10, kay?" Keely exclaimed.

"Kay!" Dianne hung up.

Keely grabbed her purse and was out the door. She started her car, a red Porsche, that she had gotten for her birthday from her father. She whipped out of the driveway and sped toward Dianne's house, radiating an air of bad-ass uncommon for her.

She pulled into Dianne's driveway and Dianne rushed out of the house, looking extremely happy to get out. Keely knew Dianne was looking for a guy, but she didn't think Dianne was that desperate. She was wearing a miniskirt and a top that bared a lot of skin. Keely had chosen a halter top and jeans that were ripped in all the right places.

"Umm..are you really that desperate Di?" Keely asked jokingly.

"Yeah!" Dianne laughed. "But mostly I'm just looking for a one-night stand," they laughed companionably.

Keely swung her car onto the road and in a flash, they were off to Club Dice, gossiping and ready to party. They arrived at the club, laughing and looking to dance. Keely would have liked it if Phil was there, but he was busy, apparently.

Over at the Diffy house...

"YOU AND KEELY ARE DATING? OH SO THAT'S WHY SHE COMES OVER SO OFTEN! THAT LITTLE–" Phil's dad was losing it, and his last words were drowned by Phil's own screaming.

"FIRST OF ALL ,I AM OLDER THAN PIM AND PIM IS ALLOWED TO DATE! SECOND, DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME? EVER!" Phil could not have been more angry.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE THOUGHT OF MY ONLY SON DATING!" Phil's dad roared.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE! AND YOU CAN GO FU–" Phil's ranting was interrupted by his mother.

"Lloyd! Phil! Calm down! Phil, come here," Phil's mother beckoned him into the next room.

Phil followed her, glaring daggers at his father.

"Phil," she sighed heavily before continuing, "I told you your father would react this way. I know he's out of line saying things like that about Keely, but I still think it would be best to let him mull it over. So, if you'd like, you can stay at Keely's if her mother doesn't care. It'll be best if you're not home while he gets over this. He'll never accept it, but maybe we can keep him from freaking out like this again." Phil threw his arms around his mother.

"I could not love you any more than I do _right_ now Mom!" Phil was ecstatic.

_Now to go get Keely and tell her mom..._ Phil rushed to pack and he was off to Keely's house.

At Club Dice...

"Oh this is my favorite song!" Keely cried, wrenching Dianne onto the dance floor.

Keely started to sway to the music and Dianne tried to do the same.

_The grey ceiling on the earth _

_Well it's lasted for a while _

_Take my thoughts for what they're worth _

_I've been acting like a child _

_In your opinion, and what is that? _

_It's just a different point of view _

_What else, what else can I do? _

_I said I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry. _

_I said I'm sorry ,but what for? _

_If I hurt you then I hate myself _

_I don't wanna hate myself, don't wanna hurt you _

_Why do you choose your pain? _

_If you only know how much I love you, love you _

Phil knocked on Keely's front door, and was greeted by her mother's face.

_Well, I won't be your winter _

_I won't be anyone's excuse to cry _

_We can be forgiven _

_I will be here_

"Hey Mrs. Teslow, is Keely here?" he asked beaming.

_The old picture on the shelf _

_It's been there for a while _

_A frozen image of ourselves _

_We were acting like a child _

_Innocent and in a trance _

_A dance that lasted for a while _

_You read my eyes just like your diary,_

_Oh remember, please remember_

"She went to Club Dice dear," her mom was fond of him.

"Oh...oh yeah I needed to ask you if I could stay here for a couple of days? I'm in trouble and I need somewhere to sleep..."

"Of course! Oh and Phil honey, I know what's going on,"

She laughed at Phil's astonished look and patted his shoulder, "I'm fine with it...ALL of it,"

Phil's response was to duck his head, blushing furiously.**(A/N When she says ALL of it, she means the sex.. NOT the future.)**

"Go put your stuff her room, and then you can go after her," Phil hugged her and smiled brightly, speeding up the stairs and down again.

Mrs. Teslow shook her head at the boy "That boy's bound to be my son-in-law..."

_Well, I'm not a beggar, but what's more _

_If I hurt you, then I hate myself, I don't wanna hate myself ,don't wanna hurt you _

_Why do you choose that pain? _

_If you only knew how much I love you _

_I won't be your winter _

_I won't be anyone's excuse to cry _

_We can be forgiven _

_I will be here _

_Well ,I won't be your winter, I won't_

_I won't be anyone's excuse to cry _

_We can be forgiven _

_I will be here _

The song ended and Keely was surprised to turn around and see Phil smiling widely. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed, not rushed by troubles, but bound by a magical love.

"Good God I wish someone would do that to me!" Dianne cried, exasperated.

"They would if you could dance!" Keely broke from Phil to poke fun at her friend. Phil and Dianne laughed but Dianne caught the eye of a hot guy across the room.

"Looks like she'll get her wish," Phil remarked, eyes twinkling.

"We're on the dance floor you know," Keely smirked.

Phil spun around and made Keely laugh. They danced the whole day, and by the time they stopped, they collapsed at the table.

"I'm thirsty," Keely said.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Phil made to stand up, but Dianne pushed through the crowd with four drinks, and shoved Phil back onto the seat.

"Sit boy," she laughed "I have four because my new 'friend' is joining us," she gestured to a muscular guy behind her, who was slightly shorter than Phil.

"I'm Eric," he greeted them warmly, kissing Dianne before taking the drinks and distributing them. He sat beside Dianne, who coughed and motioned to Keely to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Dianne told Eric, standing up.

Keely rolled her eyes at Phil and said, "I'll be back too, babe," she gave him a peck on the cheek and left to follow Dianne. Phil watched her butt until she disappeared into the bathroom. Eric laughed, and Phil laughed with him.

"What's up Dianne? Eric's a hottie!" keely laughed and shoved Dianne playfully.

"I know! And I think it's gonna be more than a one-night stand Keel, he's sweet...and really sexy!" she laughed and Keely smirked.

"I want a real relationship with Eric..do you think he'll want one with me?" Dianne was worried, but nothing could completely demolish her dancing high.

"I think it's worth a shot!" Keely hugged her friend to reassure her.

They returned to the table to find they had a renewed supply of drinks and the guys were talking animatedly.

"Well aren't you boys sweet?" Dianne said sarcastically.

"Hey Dianne, Eric was wondering–" Eric clamped his hand over Phil's mouth before he could continue.

Dianne looked from guy to guy before removing Eric's hand from Phil's mouth and saying, "What were you wondering?" her question was directed at Eric, who blushed.

"I was wondering if we could really go out, as in exclusively.." he trailed off, looking into space. Dianne leapt up and kissed him fiercely.

"Yes, I would love that," she whispered. Eric beamed and winked at Phil, carrying her off.

Phil shook his head and Keely snuggled up against him. "That was a good thing you did," she smiled at her boyfriend.

"I know and I think I deserve a kiss," he looked down at her, trying not to laugh.

"You've stolen so many, you need to ask now?" she quipped.

"Well..." Keely stopped him with a kiss, and when they broke Phil said, "Your mother and my dad, they know,"


	8. Happiness at last?

**I'm back! Anyway, I'm so sorry to the people I didn't thank in my last two chapters...but I really don't have enough patience to look up three to four pages of reviewers...I'm sorry guys. But I want you to know each and every one..You ROCK! I love you guys! On to the story! If anyone wants to contact me, email me at I don't own Phil of the Future, just Dianne and Eric.**

"That's funny babe," Keely laughed. She looked into his eyes and she saw the serious expression they bore.

"Oh..what did my mom say?" she was dumbfounded.

"She brought it up actually. Wait, rewind, let me start from right after I left," Keely nodded, so Phil began his story.

**Flashback**

Phil stepped out onto the sidewalk and sat down. He was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He stood up and headed toward his house. The longer he walked, the more determined he became. He finally reached his house and stepped through the doorway. He went looking for his dad, who wasn't hard to find. He was sitting in the living room, messing with something from the time machine.

"We need to talk," Phil started. "Actually, I need to talk and you need to listen."

Mr. Diffy put down the piece he was working on and nodded.

"Dad, you're probably not going to like this, but there's nothing you can do about it, so don't bother trying," he said, testing the words.

_That's good. Keep going Phil. _He told himself.

"I've got a girlfriend, as in..I'm going out with someone. I'm dating Keely actually," Phil saw his father's face darken and he prepared for the worst.

Mr. Diffy leapt from his seat and began to pace.

"YOU AND KEELY ARE DATING? OH SO THAT'S WHY SHE COMES OVER SO OFTEN! THAT LITTLE–" Phil's dad was losing it, and his last words were drowned by Phil's own screaming.

"FIRST OF ALL ,I AM OLDER THAN PIM AND PIM IS ALLOWED TO DATE! SECOND, DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME? EVER!" Phil could not have been more angry.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE THOUGHT OF MY ONLY SON DATING!" Phil's dad roared.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE! AND YOU CAN GO FU–" Phil's ranting was interrupted by his mother.

"Lloyd! Phil! Calm down! Phil, come here," Phil's mother beckoned him into the next room.

Phil followed her, glaring daggers at his father.

"Phil," she sighed heavily before continuing, "I told you your father would react this way. I know he's out of line saying things like that about Keely, but I still think it would be best to let him mull it over. So, if you'd like, you can stay at Keely's if her mother doesn't care. It'll be best if you're not home while he gets over this. He'll never accept it, but maybe we can keep him from freaking out like this again." Phil threw his arms around his mother.

"I could not love you any more than I do _right_ now Mom!" Phil was ecstatic.

He packed furiously, wanting to get away from his father. He practically flew down the stairs, threw open the door and ran all the way to Keely's house. When he finally got there, he stopped to catch his breath and knocked on the door.

"Hey Mrs. Teslow, is Keely here?" he asked.

"She went to Club Dice dear," she replied warmly.

"Of course! Oh and Phil honey, I know what's going on,"

She laughed at Phil's astonished look and patted his shoulder, "I'm fine with it...ALL of it,"

Phil's response was to duck his head, blushing furiously.

"Go put your stuff her room, and then you can go after her," Phil hugged her and smiled brightly, speeding up the stairs and down again.

He walked to Club Dice and started laughing, "Keely's gonna kill me,"

**End Flashback**

"Then, I came inside and there you were!" he ended pleasantly.

Keely's features brightened and she cracked a smile. She grabbed Phil and hugged him tightly.

"So...where do you plan on sleeping?" Keely's face was amazingly serious.

Phil grabbed her and she squealed. He let go because he couldn't breathe from laughter.

He kissed her and he offered his hand. "I think we should go find Dianne and Eric,"

Keely nodded, so they pushed through the crowd and finally found Dianne and Eric, laughing and surprisingly not making out. **(A/N LOL!)**

"Hey guys!" Dianne greeted them. Eric smiled at them and offered Keely a drink.

"No thanks. Hey Dianne, I'm kinda worn out, do you need me to stay? Or can Eric.." Dianne interrupted her.

"Eric's giving me a ride I'll see you later..and you'd better tell me everything," Phil blushed and everyone laughed. Phil tugged Keely to the door and once they were outside he kissed her neck and put his hand on her butt. She let her hands wander down his chest and above his jeans. He nibbled her ear and she let out a sigh of pleasure. He pushed her against her car and let his hands travel up her shirt.

"C'mon," Keely said, her breaths ragged. She got into the passenger side and gave Phil the keys.

Phil slipped into the driver's side seat, and revved the engine. Keely laughed and he sped back to the Teslow's home.

Phil opened Keely's door and offered his hand, she took it and he pulled her up out of the seat. They opened the door and Keely saw a note from her mom on the table. She picked it up and read aloud:

_Hi Keely, Phil, _

_Went to the store, be back later, lock the door if you turn in early,_

_There's pizza money on the fridge_

_Oh and welcome to your home away from home Phil, just in case you go to bed before I get home._

_Love,_

_Mom _

"Mmm, pizza!" Phil licked his lips and Keely burst out laughing.

He kissed her and grabbed the money off the fridge. Keely called pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni with mushrooms on one side.

"Mushrooms?" Phil wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Mom likes them and so do I occasionally," Keely explained.

Phil leapt up the stair two at a time and Keely followed, giggling. (She wasn't going up two at a time..)

He flopped onto Keely's bed and she sat next to him. He propped himself up on his elbows and she glanced at him. She climbed on top of him and her lips were inches away from his...and she tickled him fiercely. He tried in vain to protect himself, and he gave in, begging for mercy. She shook her head and stopped anyway. Her hands traveled south, and the farther the went, the more Phil's eyes widened. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it off.. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off.. She slowly tugged his boxers off and she slid up to his mouth, kissing him, allowing him to strip her. He lost himself in the heat of their bodies and they made love, with love.

They were chatting about nothing in particular, when Keely asked, "Why doesn't your dad mind Pim dating and not you?"

Phil took in a deep breath and explained, "In the future, the way fathers protect their daughters is reversed, they protect their sons instead. Though there are subtle differences..."

"Like?" Keely urged.

"The dads don't threaten the girls their sons date, for one thing. Most fathers are like that in the future, but mine is especially depraved," Phil spared a look of disgust for his father and as if to spite him, he kissed Keely deeply.

They replaced the clothes they had so carelessly abandoned, because Phil doubted Keely's mom would appreciate of him wandering her house in his boxers. The pizza delivery guy rang the doorbell almost the instant they got downstairs.

"Thanks, you have a great evening," pizza guy smiled.

"You too," Phil replied. Phil placed the pizza on the table and ran o the kitchen. He returned with sodas and Parmesan cheese. He handed his girlfriend a soda and dug a piece from the box. He bit into the pizza and his face contorted in pain.

"Hot," he said shrilly, mouth full. He chewed and swallowed, immediately guzzling soda.

"Oh did wittle Phil burn himself? Keely mocked.

Phil narrowed his eyes and she moved a little too slowly. He grabbed her and slung his lover over his shoulder. He tickled the backs of her legs and she pleaded for mercy. He put her down and turned to go back to the table

Thwack!

_What the hell? _He turned and the next pillow caught him in the chest.

_Why that–_ he leapt over the couch and ran after her, but she had hidden.

"I'm going to eat," Phil called and he headed back to the table, alert for any projectiles.

He made it to the table unscathed and sat down. He grabbed his slice and began to eat. It wasn't hot enough to burn him now. Keely joined him shortly and he pretended he couldn't see her. Just when she picked up her pizza, he yanked her onto his lap. She didn't fight, she just sat with im and they ate their dinner without another attempted pillow-missile. They plopped on the couch, and Keely grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. She scrawled something and handed it to Phil.

_Whatcha wanna do?_

Phil scribbled something and tossed it back.

_Wanna go hang with Dianne and Eric?_

Keely smiled and rapidly wrote.

_Yeah!_

Keely went to redo her hair and Phil changed into proper club clothes. He put on a pair of tight leather pants and a grey and blue shirt. He styled his hair with some gel and went to get Keely.

He found her in the bathroom, just finishing her hair.

"Okay, ready," Keely threw him her keys and he accelerated, causing Keely to squeal and him to smile.

They arrived to find Dianne and Eric dancing to a song that Phil liked, so they joined the crowd on the dance floor.

When they finished, Dianne and Eric stumbled to a table, out of breath, and greeted them earnestly.

"Hey, I thought you were...tired," Dianne raised an eyebrow at Keely.

Keely's face colored and Phil cleared his throat. "Well, she feels much better since we ate..."

"Since you ate, huh?" Dianne's eyebrows were threatening to disappear beneath her bangs.

"So...eating doesn't take that long..." Dianne was smirking evilly and Keely looked livid.

"Ah...well...erm..." Phil was just making things worse.

"Ah...so you did it," Eric completed, grin matching Dianne's.

Phil gave him a look to kill and Keely grabbed Dianne's arm and dragged her to the bathrooms.

"I...am...going...to...kill you!" Keely managed through clenched teeth. Dianne burst out laughing and Keely pretended to choke her. They fell to the floor in giggles and shot back up– club bathrooms are not so clean.

"I'm in trouble now, right?" Eric asked feebly. Phil finally shot him a glare, the first time he'd looked at him since Keely had dragged Dianne away. Eric shrunk back and Phil cracked a huge smile. He burst out laughing, tears running down his face from keeping his control and not laughing. Eric looked like he wanted to strangle Phil. He instead started laughing and soon all four teenagers were lost in hysterics. Once they regained composure, they began to chat.

"So..how was it?" Eric's face had a mischievous look on it and Phil grinned evilly and told him **all** about it.

Dianne asked Keely a similar question and Keely told her everything, but their gossiping had more giggles.

"That's awesome, Keel. I'm glad he makes you happy...and that you finally got to the freakin' point! I thought you guys would never get together!" Dianne exclaimed, laughing.

"I know...I guess it was because neither of us wanted to screw up our friendship..." Keely tried, but she knew it was because both of them had been shy...or she had been.

"Uh–huh," Dianne smirked, she knew Phil had initiated this...Keely was a shy little thing.

"Should we go back?" Keely asked with a grin.

"Hmm...wait for it..." Just as Dianne paused again, there was a burst of laughter that was louder than the music in the club. "Now we go," Dianne snickered. "They were discussing...things," Keely raised a brow in understanding and they walked out, arm-in-arm.

Phil cleared his throat when he caught sight of the girls and Eric composed himself.

"Don't you two have some..._things_...to do?" Keely asked, barely containing her laughter.

Dianne narrowed her eyes, but Eric grinned. "Yes," he scooped Dianne into his arms and they left the club to do more...interesting things.

Keely had fallen out of her chair laughing and Phil was wiping up the drink that had spewed from his lips. Phil helped his lover up and they left. There was no reason to stay, it seemed the fun had left with Dianne and Eric.

They arrived at Keely's house to find Phil's dad waiting for them outside the front door. Phil's face contorted in rage and he started the engine again and threw the car into reverse. He drove them to the movie theater. Keely thought it best not to speak to him at the moment. Phil was pissed– that much was evident. He took Keely's hand and led her to a tiny diner, almost hidden in the theater. They sat and Phil finally calmed down. Keely cast him a small smile and he sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Phil asked her, forehead resting on the table.

Keely stroked his hair and chose her words carefully. "He...is trying to do what he thinks is protecting you, I think," Phil shook his head vigorously.

"No, he doesn't want me to date and that's just too damn bad. Because I will–** am** dating," Phil closed his eyes and leaned his head on Keely's shoulder. She kissed his hair and tilted his face toward hers. She planted a kiss on his lips and he returned it. She broke from him and stood, offering a hand. He took it and she tugged him to the car.

"We can't not go home, Phil. Drive us back to my house." she instructed. He nodded reluctantly and shoved the key into the ignition. He started the car and headed back.

_With any luck Dad won't be there...but I doubt it._


	9. Wait!

**I am SO sorry it took SO long..I was being lazy, but I'm gonna step up, I have 4 days of school off so I think I might be able to swing one chapter.**

**I just got a new laptop, so excuse me if there are more mistakes than usual. I'm gonna triple-check, but I'm sure to miss things. I wanna thank you all for your great reviews, keep reading and reviewing!**

**To one of my reviewers-**

**I do appreciate critisism, don't get me wrong, but please, Phil and Keely are almost 18, so their language is not that which you see on the show. The show is also on Disney channel so it's sorta unrealistic to begin with. Now that's sorted out: onward forth!**

_He's gone! This can't be real! He's not here, that means he must have left...of course that means he left moron! Lucky break there._

"Looks like you had nothing to worry about," Keely grinned.

They got inside without Mr. Diffy leaping out of the bushes, so Phil assumed he had gone home.

"I am exhausted," Phil dropped onto Keely's bed and flopped on his back.

"Me too, but probably not as much as you are," She kissed his forehead and resumed taking off her makeup.

"How long is he gonna hide in the guest room?" Keely asked in an offhand tone.

"How long is he gonna do what, where?" Phil exclaimed.

"He's sitting on the bed with the lights off and the door partially closed. He could have at least closed the door all the way," Keely chuckled.

Phil's eyes glowed furiously, until he realized his father was waiting for him.

_He'll be waitng a long time, I'm not going in there!_

"I am going to bed, you coming?" Keely inquired, snuggling into her blankets.

Phil smiled and stripped off his pants. He donned his boxers and tossed his shirt to the floor. He swung his feet into the bed and kissed Keely goodnight.

"Night," he said lightly and wrapped an arm around her.

She responded with a tiny snore. He grinned and drifted into a comatose-like sleep.

Keely woke to an empty bed, well, not quite empty; there was a note:

_Keel-_

_Went to make some breakfast, your mom's at work._

_I'll be back soon, with the most delicious food ever!_

_I Love You,_

_Phil_

Keely shook her head, beaming. Her boyfriend was quirky and there was no one like him...especially not in this time zone.

_I wonder whether his dad ever went home... _She changed her clothes and went to investigate. She hoped he was gone, but another part of her wanted to know what bothered him so much about Phil dating.

Mr. Diffy had given up apparently, as she searched the whole house and he was nowhere to be found.

_Phil should be ecstatic, but what is Mr. Diffy up to?_

Keely sat in the kitchen reading her Cosmopolitan and sipping some orange juice. She heard the front door open, followed by a thud and Phil muttering curses under his breath. She laughed as Phil walked into the kitchen with the contents of two shopping bags in his arms. He piled the groceries onto the table and gave her a quick kiss good morning.

"Hi Phil!" Keely greeted him enthusiastically. He grinned and responded with a cheery hello, followed by assuring her that this would be the best breakfast she had ever had.

"So...was your dad here when you left?" Keely asked with a feeble smile

Phil grimaced and tensed a bit, but was not otherwise visibly shaken.

"No, thankfully. Your mom was the only one here when I woke up..besides my lovely lady of course," Phil smiled sweetly.

"Oh! How sweet! I love you...but I'm hungry. Food!" Keely made a dramatic starving gesture.

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Phil exclaimed when Keely made to shove the food at him.

Thirty minutes later, Phil set two pancake, egg, bacon, sausage, and toast laden plates on the table. Keely's eyes scanned the plate greedily and she licked her lips hungrily.

"Slow down, Keel!" Phil's eyes were large as he watched Keely devour her plate and drink four glasses of juice in a very short time frame.

"Could you eat any slower?" Keely griped impatiently.

"Yes," Phil responded, and inched the fork to his mouth; an action that caused Keely to burst into laughter.

The doorbell rang right at that moment, causing both Phil and Keely to jump a little. Phil made to get up but Keely stopped him.

"I'll get it, you eat. Maybe, with luck, you'll at least get past your eggs," she smiled and Phil threw a wadded napkin at her as she walked to the door.

When she answered she saw the counter girl from the little cafe in the mall. She narrowed her eyes at the girl and barked at her.

"What do you want?" she didn't sound as harsh as she had meant to, and this pissed her off.

"I'm looking for Phil," she replied smoothly.

"He can't come to the door now, you have to leave," Keely hissed.

"I don't _have _to do anything. It doesn't matter, he'll probably be coming by later," the girl sneered. She turned and abruptly left in her beat-up Olds.

"My car's better than hers..." Keely muttered to herself, as she slammed the door.

"What's up?" Phil asked, concerned.

"That dumb girl from the cafe came by looking for you. Then she said you'd be coming by later so it didn't matter if she saw you now or not. What the hell did she mean you'll be coming by later? Keely demanded.

"I'm not, if that's what you mean. I have eyes for you and only you. Okay?" he looked deep into Keely's eyes, assuring her heart as well as her mind.

"Okay," she replied feebly. He kissed her gently, and several more times, slightly deeper each time.

"He's gonna love this," Cheryl (counter girl) exclaimed, looking at the food she had prepared. "He'll be breaking up with his girflfriend today!" she cackled evilly.

She adjusted the strap on her _very _tiny leather dress and sat to wait for her newest boyfriend, Phil.

"Uh, Keely maybe...I should go and set her straight..." Phil winced at his words, he didn't want to say them, but he knew he had to or that girl would never leave him alone.

"Fine, whatever," Keely snapped.

"Keely--" Phil tried.

"No, you go, it doesn't matter," Keely wouldn't meet his eyes; a sign that it clearly _did_ matter.

Phil sighed and turned to go. Keely tugged on his arm. He turned to her, glad she wasn't angry enough to not touch him.

"Don't let me down," that was all she said, yet it made Phil hug her tightly.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Phil called.

"I thought you would," Cheryl smiled seductivly.

"I have a girlfriend and I'm really not interested, okay?" Phil tried to be as blunt as possible.

"You don't love her," she stated.

"Yes, I do. I love her more than anything in the universe, and nothing's going to change that. Is that clear?" Phil snapped, annoyance seeping into his words.

Apparently, it wasn't clear at all, Cheryl strode to where Phil stood and practically shoved her tongue in Phil's mouth. Phil pushed her away, but she came back full speed. She knocked an unsuspecting Phil onto a table.

Keely arrived just in time to see Cheryl with her tongue down Phil's throat. She let one tear slide down her face before running forward. She threw Cheryl away from him and smacked Phil across the face. Cheryl hit the floor and took off running.

"Keely, nothing--" Phil attempted to explain, holding his cheek.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me 'nothing happened'! You promised you wouldn't let me down and I see you here kissing that--that--thing!" she tried to run, but Phil ran after her and caught her. She fought so hard it took all his strength to keep them both from going to the floor.

"Keely, _I, love, you._I would _never _do anything to hurt you. She kissed me!" Phil desperately tried to convince Keely, but it was clear, it was gonna take more than an "I love you" and an apology to win her back. He released her reluctantly and sighed.

"You'll be in the guest room until you find somewhere else. Maybe the tramp will let you stay at her place," Keely said, emotionless, except for the cold tone.

Phil watched Keely turn and stalk off with wistful eyes. He dropped to his knees as soon as she was gone and began to cry. He didn't usually cry, but this was the love of his life and he had lost her in a second. He ran his hands through his hair and asked himself, "_How can I get her back?" _

**Reviews please!**

**I know it's a bit of a cliffy, but I'll update soon!**


	10. Feeling better?

**Hello all! I'm back and I've got a new chapter for you. I love funny reviews! I laughed my ass off at one...:**

**"A BIT cliffy? I just fell off my seat onto the floor, because i scooted farther and farther up to the edge as the tension built, they you just dropped the 'cliffhanger bomb' on us and made me go all AWOL and hit the floor. Seriously, my fall deserved to be in a movie. "**

**Dude, you guys rock! I'm gonna write the story now...**

"I could have a million roses delivered to her house and I could get down on my knees and beg," Phil suggested.

"Dude, what have I been telling you for the last hour? YOU ARE SCREWED!" Eric shouted.

Phil went on, acting as though he didn't hear. "Or, I could--" Phil tried. "Screwed,"

"But--" Phil looked annoyed.

"Screwed,"

"Bu--" Phil tried again.

"You are screwed. Period. You fucked up, dude. The only way you're gonna get her back is to give her time. Then, you show her how sorry you are. You show her the way you are when you can't have her. And _don't lie_...or exaggerate. Just show her how you really are without her, not what's dramatic. Got it?" Eric didn't repeat himself, or wait for an answer, he just left with a cheery grin and a wave.

Phil stared after his newest friend, jaw practically touching the floor. Eric had, before now, shown himself to be..not insensitive per se, but he was a guy's guy, not very deep. Or so one might think. Perhaps the thoughts beneath those golden curls were soft, wise, and not always about naked chicks and sports. **(A/N This is me marveling at my imaginary character's depth and beauty..Phil's not gay. Hehe...)**

"Okay, so Dianne, I know you hate my guts right now, but I didn't--" Dianne surprised Phil with a grin.

"Eric told me, don't worry, I trust you anyway. But..." Dianne hesitated.

"But..." Phil urged.

"I'll ask her, but I'm pretty sure she has a picture of you...probably on fire by now. So do you want me to assess the damage or what?" Dianne's tone was soft, she knew how vunerable Phil must be right now.

"Yeah...go ahead," Phil said, dazed.

He wasn't dazed, he was attempting not to shed the tears he had been keeping back all weekend. Friday morning he had been perfectly happy. He had Keely, that was all he needed and Cheryl had ruined it...but that wasn't true. That's why Phil was so disgusted. He didn't have to go to that mall. He didn't have to talk to her. He could have left it alone. Cheyl would have gone away eventually. This was why he felt like crying. This was his fault. Sure, he hadn't kissed her, but he had gone there, a screw-up all on its own. These were the kind of thoughts running through his head, as he allowed one tear to fall, and the rest followed. Dianne was watcing his face intently, and saw when he began to cry. She touched his shoulder and he raised his gaze to hers. Her heart broke at the sorrow behind his eyes. He dropped his head again and Dianne hugged him. He sat there, sobbing on her shoulder, feeling worse than he ever would again.

"I dunno Annie.." Phil told Dianne doubtfully. (Annie is Phil's nickname for her.)

"Come on Phil! We're going shopping, it'll make anybody feel better. Especially if I get you some new clothes. It'll make you feel like a new man!" she grinned convincingly. Phil couldn't help but smile back, her mood was contagious.

They arrived at the mall (not the same mall, a different one, out of town..) in good time and Dianne ushered Phil to the clothing store first.

"Hmm.." she grabbed a shopping bag and filled it with what looked like half the store.

"Annie, how could I possibly wear all that!" Phil cried.

"You're not going to buy all this silly. You're going to try everything on and see what we like," she explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I like it. Makes you look manly, accentuates your muscles," Dianne smiled wickedly. Phil blushed a deep red.

"Now, pants," Dianne handed Phil like tweny pairs of pants and he skipped into the dressing room, faking enthusiasm.

"Not funny!" Dianne laughed all the same.

"So why are you doing this?" Phil asked.

"Well, because I really don't think Keely was fair, and I don't want to "accidentally" tell her that. Also, Eric is going to talk to her. Besides, you are more fun to makeover!" Dianne laughed.

Phil grined and said, "Thank you Annie," his gratitude was easily discovered.

Dianne assured him it was her pleasure. "But hurry up with those pants!" she chastised jokingly.

Phil came out and Dianne gasped. The pants were tight, but purposely so. They were sleek and leather. They were blue and gray and black. Phil grinned as Dianne shooed him back into the dressing room and told him to forget the others, they'd go again next weekend.

"Okay, time for shoes..." Dianne said, tucking her Visa back into her wallet and stuffed that into her purse.

"Shoes too?" Phil tried to sound exahausted, but he was enjoying himself. He was feeling better already.

"Um, doi." Dianne smiled warmly.

They chatted cheerfully and walked into the urban/high-in shoestore. Phil's eyes widened at one pair and Dianne grinned.

"I like those too. They'll definitely go with the rest too!" Dianne managed to catch some help and asked for a pair in Phil's size.

Phil tried them on. It was like the shoes were made for him, they fit perfectly. Dianne paid for the shoes and said

"Next stop, spa!" she laughed evilly and Phil looked at her in mock horror.

The truth was, Phil was having a great time, and a spa sounded good right now.

He emerged from the spa, plucked, waxed, cleansed, and happy. Dianne clapped and handed over his new clothes. He hurried into the bahroom. He stepped out of the bathroom to let Dianne see him and she jumped up and down with glee. Phil looked hot. Really, really hot. His hair was gelled into semi-spikes, his shirt was long-sleeved, deep blue and it hugged his abs and his biceps. His pants looked even better than before. His shoes were black, blue, gray and white. All together they looked incredible.

"You look **hot**!" Dianne exclaimed.

"Ah stop it. I do not," Phil tried the lie, but he knew he looked good.

"Liar," Dianne nudged his ribs with an elbow.

"I think you should get a great new outfit too, Annie!" Phil's eyes gleamed. He was beginning to like shopping with Annie.

"That's what I like to hear!" Dianne grinned, hooking an arm through Phil's. They laughed, and Dianne knew, she had just rescued Phil from a very depressing weekend.

**Hey, sorry it took so long. I am scum, I know but I'm here now. How do you like this? Review please!**

**If you're wondering where Keely is, I'll show you in the next chapter.**


	11. That makes two of us

**Chapter 11**

**I'm going to be off school for like 2 weeks, so I'll give you some longer chapters! Anyway, this one will probably be short too, but I'll make it as long as I can considering. I just want to get this chapter up!**

* * *

"Keely?" Eric questioned feebly.

"What? Oh h Eric," Keely had clearly been crying. She looked an awful mess.

"Um, I know you think I'm here to defend Phil. I'm not. I'm here to get you out of this hole you've dug for yourself," Eric held out a hand and a smile. She took it and returned his smile with a tiny upturn of the corners of her mouth.

"Where are we going?" Keely asked. She had changed clothes and washed her face. She looked immeasurably better.

"Uh...where do you want to go?" he asked with a grin.

"Italy!" Keely exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're hilarious. Seriously, anywhere you want to go. It has to be in the country though!" Eric laughed.

"Okay, uh...how about...ice cream?" Keely asked with a sweet face.

"To start...right?" Eric asked. He laughed when Keely's face lit up. "Oh, you thought I dragged your happy ass out of that house to take you for ice cream? No, no, no, no, no. We are going anywhere within the state or any close states that you have ever had a desire to visit, see or are even slightly curious about! Can you live with that? Eh?" Eric heaved a huge fake sigh and Keely nodded, grinning.

Eric drove to the Baskin Robbins, and had the two of the biggest ice creams you can imagine. **(A/N Okay, so not THAT big...)**

"Where to?" Eric asked, pulling the car door closed.

"Shoes?" Keely blinked innocently.

"As you wish, mi'lady," Eric stated.

* * *

They pulled into a parking space at a very high-in shoestore. Keely barely waited for Eric to stop the car before leaping out.

"Ooo! I like those!" Keely cried.

"We're not even inside yet!" Eric sighed, exasperated.

"Those too! And those, and definitely these," Keely squealed with delight.

"Aggh," Eric grunted.

"Holy--" Eric started. "Ah, ah, ah. No profanity near the shoes," Keely grinned at Eric's death glare.

"How many shoes can you have?" Eric stared at the quickly growing pile of shoes, amazed.

"Um, about three-thousand...maybe four," Keely replied simply.

Keely sat on the chair next to the pile and tried on every pair. About half of them fit and the others, she sent Eric to find the right size. He found about half of _those. _

"My God. How can you be a size 6 in these and a size 8 in these? And what's up with this wide or narrow crap?" Eric held up two shoes from separate pairs.

"Sixes are men's and eight's are women's..." Keely explained.

"You wear man-shoes? Ha ha. Man-shoes, that's funny," Eric laughed goofily.

Keely blinked several times and stared laughing hysterically.

They exited the store, both of them laden with bags and bags of shoes. Keely even picked a few pairs out for Eric.

"Hey, these are awesome!" Eric grinned at the bowling-style shoes he was holding up.

"What can I say? I know shoes," Keely smirked.

They stuffed all of the bags into the car and hopped in.

"What now?" Keely questioned.

"You're the boss-lady. I should be asking you," Eric replied.

"Food?" Keely faked a look of starvation.

"You got it," Eric turned the key and the familiar hum shook the car.

* * *

"Uh...the John Bacon's Burger," Eric told the waiter with a wink. The waiter blushed and walked away.

"Eric!" Keely glanced at him.

"Yeah, I'm gay. No, just flirting for fun. Dianne thinks it's funny," Eric grinned. (He smiles alot...)

"So anyway, how are you doing Keely?" Eric looked concerned.

"Fine," Keely said shortly. She clearly didn't want to talk about this, but Eric knew he had to get her to anyway.

"Keely," Eric said in a warning tone.

"I am devastated okay? I feel so used and he lied to me. Right in front of me. Smiling like nothing was wrong! I wanted to wipe that look off his face. I feel bad for hitting him, but that--that AGG!" Keely fumbled, frustrated.

Eric had moved to her side of the booth and offered a hug. She cried on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Shh..It's okay," he muttered into her hair.

They ate, without much talking and Eric took Keely home.

"Thank you," Keely looked thankful as well as sounded it.

"Any time," Eric smiled.

Keely walked up her driveway and into the house.

_First thing, clean room! _Keely thought to herself as she stepped over the pile of clothes and jumk on her floor. She turned on the light and gasped. The bed was clean...and overflowing with notes and flowers. She crept as quickly as was possible with all the crap on the floor and opened the first note. It was a large envelope, right on top. It read:

_I'm sorry.

* * *

_

As Eric pulled out of the driveway, he sighed. _Shit._

* * *

**Here it is! I know way too long and way too little. Sorry bout the cliffy but I am an evil empress! REVIEW people please! I'll be back!**

**  
**


	12. That all you got?

**Chapter 12 is here at last. I know you're all ready to stone me now, but I had a lot going on and absolutely no inspiration! Anyway, I'm here now and I have some time. Especially when summer comes in 45 days, then I can write all day and finish this fic! I'll also get my HP fic well on its way! Yay. **

**Love, Lorn**

* * *

**_Previously on Phil loves?_ :**

As Eric pulled out of the driveway, he sighed. _Shit._

_**Now:**_

Eric drove on, wondering how he would ask Dianne and her response_. " 'We're too young Eric!' 'I know, but we can make it work, I promise we can!' 'We haven't known each other that long!' Blah, blah, blah. I hope the real Dianne is more accepting…and if she's not? What'll you do then genius? Huh? Yeah, I didn't think so. Oh shut it, you! _He yelled in his head at his pessimistic side._ Well, none of her responses in your head are positive, what makes you think the real ones will be? _Eric's optimistic side replied with annoyance, _Screw you._

He pulled into Dianne's and looked at the little box in his lap. He set aside his pessimism and pulled together his little speech. "Here goes," he took a breath and got out of the car. He felt reassured with every step he took. He made it to the door and grinned widely when she answered the door, the little box in his pocket.

"Di, I need to talk to you." At her scared look he chuckled, "Don't worry, it's a good talk. I actually need to ask you something….."

* * *

"Damn it, Phil! I'm trying to be furious at you! It's harder when you do something like this! Fuck!" Keely ranted. She swore more when she was angry or frustrated. "Well  
Phil, this must have taken you hours…" she trailed off. "I can't stay angry if I look at these, so I've got to leave the house or I'll get sucked in!" With that, she rushed through the house and to her car. She slammed the car door and turned the key, the engine roared to life and she sped out of the driveway, to anywhere but there. _This is the right thing to do. I can't let a few…_she hesitated, knowing this would go against her case, _hundred letters, all handwritten, stop me from being angry. I mean, he kissed her! No, he didn't. _A voice in her head answered. _Cheryl kissed **him**. Yeah, he fought real hard! _The two voices fought relentlessly._ Well, you don't know, she probably caught him unaware and leapt at him! He was knocked over on a table for Pete's sake! _The admittedly more reasonable voice replied._ He could have gone there willingly! _The angry voice struggled to make a point._ You know he didn't though. That's why you're still angry, because you know you don't really have a right to be. _The angry voice in Keely's head didn't respond because it had been defeated. She gripped the wheel hard, knowing what she had to do.

"But I think I'll make a little stop first…" Keely smirked with malice as her plan unraveled in her mind. She made a sharp left turn and pressed a little harder on the gas.

* * *

"Hello _Cheryl_," Keely sneered with a smirk.

"What, come to congratulate me for stealing your boyfriend?" Cheryl grinned evilly.

"No, I've come to tell you to stay the fuck away from him, bitch," Keely raised a brow, casually waiting for a response. **(A/N She not so nice when you steal her man, eh?)**

"Is that the best you've got?" Cheryl smiled cheekily.

"Not even close." Keely said between clenched teeth. She took several steps until she was right in Cheryl's face and spoke in a tone so cold it would have turned fire blue. "You take one step within 80 feet of Phil and I'll make you feel so much pain you'll wish you were burning in Hell. Don't call him, don't shout to him in the mall, don't even fucking look at him," she kept her eyes and tone cutting. Keely's lips curved and she spoke once more, "Understood?"

She wasn't expecting the slap that came across her right cheek, but she recovered quickly. She threw a punch right at Cheryl's face and connected solidly with a spurt of blood as Cheryl's nose broke. She kicked Cheryl's feet out from under her and waited until Cheryl's head smacked against the floor to ask, "Understood?" She crossed her arms and waited for an answer from a whimpering Cheryl.

"Y—Yes," she replied weakly.

"Excellent," Keely smiled cheerfully, "You might wanna get that nose looked at…" with that, she flashed another grin and left.

"I—I—I don't know what to say Eric. I don't know what to say," Dianne was shocked beyond any realm of shocked. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! _Dianne thought.

* * *

"Do I have to answer _right_ now?" Eric shook his head with a smile. _Oh thank God. _Dianne's brain replied.

Eric's brain responded to a different matter._ HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! I can't believe I actually asked her to…_

* * *

Phil sat on his bed, thinking about Keely. He tried to suppress the thoughts, but Keely was all he needed, all he thought about. He thought about the way her skin felt so soft and warm under his fingers, how sweet she was, how her hair glinted in the sunlight. He slumped back on his bed, surrendering to the thoughts running through his mind. He didn't have to surrender for long as a loud hammering of fists on the door snapped him back into reality. He leapt off the bed and opened the door quickly.

"Keely! What are you—mmm?" His words were muffled by Keely's mouth crushing over his.

**

* * *

**

**YAY! They're kissin'! Lol. Here it is, Chapter 12. How'd y'all like it? Review Please! And I took this suggestion from alotlikelove. I do take suggestions, see? Anyway the next chapter will be along soon! **

**Love y'all,**

**Lorn**

**P.S. I'm from Florida and don't actually use the term "y'all" it just looks so cool when I type it! I know you're all about to kick my ass in the loony bin, but they can't catch me, I've escaped! You see, they have a special cell they leave empty in case I want to stop in.**


	13. Turned on and turned down

**Hello all! As you know, I don't own POTF or any of its characters so stop throwing mouse ears at my computer!**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha! I took a suggestion from alotlikelove for the previous chapter and this chapter as well:**

"**you have GOT to update! i love this story! make a sorry kiss... and then i think youm know what happenes after sorry kisses! plz update n hurry!"**

**Yes, I do know what happens after sorry kisses and here it is, without further ado, CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

"Keely! What are you—mmm?" His words were muffled by Keely's mouth crushing over his. She snaked her arms around him, making Phil smile against her lips. He cupped her face in his hands and they spun into the room, hands roaming everywhere. Phil kicked the door shut and picked up Keel and urged her to wrap her legs around him. They knocked several things off the desk as Phil set Keely on it, catching his breath and trying to unbutton her blouse as fast as he could. He stopped momentarily to allow her to tug his shirt up and over his head and resumed unbuttoning. 

"Keely, I—," Phil tried, still focused on her buttons. "Later," she replied and kissed his neck, making him groan. He finally got her buttons undone and pushed her blouse behind her. He slipped his hands under her butt and moved them to the bed. He laid her down lightly and stared down for a moment, knowing full well what he'd missed. He snapped back to reality and climbed onto the bed. She undid his pants and he kicked them off, revealing a pair of black boxers with an obvious bulge. He kissed her and skillfully undid her bra without looking. He massaged her breasts and swallowed the moan that escaped her throat. He pulled away and grinned devilishly, taking a nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth and Keely all but screamed in response. He did the same to the other nipple and moved back up to her mouth. She ground against him and he undid her pants, abandoning any pretense of going slowly. He swept off the skimpy panties and groaned in frustration, darting to his bag and back as quickly as possible. Keely laughed a little at that and Phil narrowed his eyes, slightly amused all the same. "I love you," she whispered. Keely ripped back Phil's boxers and they reconciled. Afterwards, they lay there for hours, sweaty and holding hands, having no energy for anything else.

* * *

_I can't believe I actually asked her to…marry me. I am insane. Fucking insane. _Eric raked a hand through his hair, almost as shocked as Dianne was. 

"No," Dianne answered, feeling so very small. Her heart ached when Eric's face fell. "I can't."

"Well maybe if you give it a little more time…" Eric tried desperately.

"No," Dianne stated firmly, still not feeling like he deserved this. It was all her fault. She wasn't surprised when Eric got a little angry.

"Out of curiosity," Eric's voice was steely and he was masking his pain with anger. "Why the hell not? It's just a promise ring!"

"I—I don't…" Dianne couldn't say it.

"What? You—you don't what?" Although he appeared angry, he felt like throwing up.

"I said you I loved you because you said it to me and just…but..." There were tears in Dianne's eyes now.

"You don't. Well, that's great. That's fucking fantastic!" Eric's cruel sarcasm was the only thing keeping him from crying.

"I know that this is fast, but you shouldn't have lied to me, Dianne. You shouldn't have lied. Not about that. And I shouldn't have trusted you! I finally let someone into my life and…this happens," his last words were a whisper, but they cut Dianne non-the-less. He grabbed the box and left quietly, but he got to his car and kicked the front tire until he couldn't feel his foot. He slammed into his car, knowing he shouldn't drive, but he did so anyway. He knew only one place to go…

* * *

"Oh. My. God. I cannot believe she did this! I'm gonna to kick her ass!" Keely actually made to grab her keys. Phil grabbed her arm and she took a moment to inspect Eric. He had cried the entire way there and now he hung his head, standing in the doorway. Keely took Eric's hand lightly and pulled him inside. She nodded to Phil, who grabbed Keely's keys and went to get food, as Eric had been too nervous to eat all day. 

"Come on," she led Eric to the living room and at him on the couch.

"I—she—we—I thought…" Eric choked out.

"Shh.." Keely hugged him and he leaned on her, tears still streaming down his face.

He sobbed loudly onto her shoulder and held onto her for dear life.

"I know, I know, I know sweetie. It's not your fault, hon. We're here for you and I want you to come and talk to me any time you need to, all right?" At his nod she rubbed his back and closed her eyes, thinking of all the ways she could kill Dianne.

"Why? Why did she—?" Eric's voice cracked and he couldn't finish the question.

"I don't know why. But you can sure as hell bet I'm gonna find out!" Keely replied angrily.

* * *

Eric had stopped crying by the time Phil returned and had managed to drink down a little soda. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Phil called cheerily as he walked in, laden with Chinese food.

"Bourbon chicken?" Eric's head snapped up and he grinned. The man could be depressed as hell and still love food.

"Yes, of course! Sweet and sour chicken for the lady," Phil kissed Keely quickly and handed her a box. Keely grabbed some plates and both the guys scoffed, digging into the cartons.

"You're very good with chopsticks," Keely accused, pointing at Eric with her chopsticks.

"Are you crazy? I learned when I was 7! You can't live so close to a Chinese place in New York and not know how to use chopsticks!" Eric laughed.

"Ooo! I want to go to New York so badly!" Keely looked at Phil sweetly.

"He could take you on that future car thing…" Eric suggested.

Both Keely and Phil stared at him and Phil began to laugh nervously.

"Wh—what future car thing?" Phil stumbled over his nervous laughter a little.

"The one that you have the backyard of your house because you and your family are from the future," Eric explained through a mouthful of brown rice.

"Where would you get that idea? That's just…" Keely almost said ridiculous but Eric interrupted her, "It's just true?" Eric grinned and shoveled another mouthful of rice.

"No!" Phil's voice was a bit shrill.

"I saw you, by the way. Just in case you decided to lie again," Eric rolled his eyes and continued to work his way through the cartons.

"B—," Keely started but Phil cut her off. "All right, all right, fine. You're right. I am from the future. Okay? You can't tell anyone. The media, scientists, all sorts of bad shit," Phil sighed.

"If I was gonna tell anyone, don't you think I'd have done it by now?" Eric raised a brow and smirked.

"That's true…" Phil shrugged and opened another carton.

Keely dropped her chopsticks for what must have been the fourth or fifth time. Eric laughed when she looked at them with an annoyed expression on her face. Phil went to one of the drawers and came back with a fork for her. She grinned and kissed him lightly.

"Aww!" Eric grinned when they both shot glares his way.

Keely chucked a fortune cookie at him and he caught it without even looking. He read it to himself, grinned and read it aloud:

"Love may have eluded you, but friendship will help you to rediscover it,"

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I need ideas as to where to go w/ Phil and Keely as I already have some plans for Eric and that heartless bitch (is she?) Dianne. **


	14. Opportunities

**Hey**

* * *

"I swear, I'm going over there tomorrow, bright and early! I'm gonna find out why she did this if it kills her!" Keely ranted.

"Keely," Phil almost whispered. He was tired of hearing her rant, but he didn't say so, considering he'd only had her back for a day. Phil nuzzled her neck, kissed it lightly. He made Keely sigh contentedly.

"I missed this," Phil subtly changed the subject; though he had wanted to mention how much he'd missed her since that morning, but hadn't found a chance.

"So did I. I don't want this…thing to happen again. Ever. So, I'll make you a deal," At Phil's nod, she continued. "We stick together. Some girl wants you…I deal with it. Some guy wants me…you can deal with it. Sound good?"

Phil grinned. "Sounds good. Oh, and Keely?"

"Yes?"

"Who wants you?" Phil narrowed his eyes. Keely grinned and kissed him hard.

"Jealous?" she smirked.

"YES!" Phil cried. He beamed and grabbed her, rolling so he was on top of her. He lowered his head until his lips were inches away, "Mine," he said softly.

"Yours," she replied.

* * *

_I'm sad._

_Because…..?_

_Diane's gone._

_Who cares?_

_I care._

_Why?_

_I love her._

_Still?_

_Yes, still. _

_But why are you sad?_

_She's gone and I loved her._

_And?_

_I thought—_

_But you thought wrong, so get over it._

_Whoa, for my inner advice center, you're mean.  
Tough love, baby._

_If I'm so smart, how come I need you?_

_You are a genius, so you have an inner outlet for extra thoughts. We can't have them leaking out of your ears._

_Should I be worried about schizophrenia? _

_Nah. I'm an inner voice...not an imagined friend. Everybody's got an inner voice…Mot of 'em are too stupid to use it in times of "crisis" however._

_HEY!_

_What?_

_I SAW THE AIRQUOTES!_

_You mean matter quotes?_

_Huh?_

_There's no air in your brain…that would be bad…but there's gray matter…hence, matter quotes._

_Ah. I think I'm gonna see a shrink ASAP._

_That's unnecessary, but go ahead. If you were crazy, the pills would make me go away. They won't make an inner sense place (what I am) go away so you'll prove me right. _

_Umm…back to my problem._

_Oh yes, the (matter quote)crisis(matter quote)._

_Stop that!_

_Matter quote, matter quote, matter quote!_

_Aggh!_

_Matter quote._

_GRRR!_

* * *

"Why are we here?" Eric shot the question at Keely for about the hundredth time.

"You have a paper due, you moron."

"Aaaaaaand?" Eric grinned. "Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head where Keely had Gibbs' him.

"Can't he just copy mine?" Phil complained. "OW!"

"SHHHH!" the librarian (dragon-lady) shushed him.

"You hit me!" Phil whispered at his love indignantly.

"Well, you deserved it. Don't either of you have any educational integrity?"

"No." They replied in unison.

"Too bad, you're still writing your own paper," she smiled sweetly at Eric who stuck his tongue out at her as soon as she turned.

"Yes Mom." He rolled his eyes and plunked down in one of the ancient cushioned library chairs. Keely glared at him, but went to retrieve the books he would need. She knew if she dragged him here and gave him the books, he'd write his paper, but attempting to convince him to get the books was pushing it. She sighed; Eric could ace all of his classes if he wanted to.

Eric smiled to himself. He could easily ace all of his classes now, but he didn't want to. But he would, in the end. He'd slack off during the school year, get summer school and finish the entire 12th grade in two weeks. His teachers _seemed_ to have given up trying to teach him, actually secreting away notes and instructions for him, knowing he was capable, just someone who didn't want the long, drawn out work process.

One teacher had allowed him to work ahead, finishing 10th grade Chemistry in a month, and acting as an aide the rest of the year. That teacher had been reprimanded, so it wasn't done any longer, but his chemistry teacher said he was the best student he'd ever had, and certainly the best aide. Eric had smiled and shrugged, leaving his class for the last time. Kind of. Though he'd never tell, he spent his spare time in that room. He hung out and studied advanced science classes with Mr. Lyton. Mr. Lyton had had that same aide since a 10th grade class where the genius with slacker tendencies had emerged. Eric planned out some of Mr. Lyton's new lessons. It was a tiny thrill to incorporate his knowledge for others to understand. His truancy and lack of effort through the years had rendered him unable to become a teacher, a fact which he regretted, but starting to attend regularly now wouldn't affect the outcome. Especially since there were only a few weeks left in the school year.

"Hello Eric." A voice interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up to seea woman in a nice suit with a leather briefcase.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, kinda dazed." He stood and held out his hand. "Eric Langhan, nice to meet you."

"Nancy Richards, head of the NTA for this state." She shook his hand firmly and her smile was a warm one.

"Wha--?" Eric's hand dropped limply to his side and his jaw went slack. He cleared his throat. "Uh—I mean, what can I do for you Ms. Richards?"

"I'm here to offer you a position, an entry level substitute for the moment and also assuming you take the appropriate courses and tests of course." She grinned, showing off white, even teeth.

"A teaching position?! B—but, I missed school and and…I slacked off and.."

"And, you finished all the way through college and graduate school classes, Mr. Langhan. You completed four years of high school in the time it takes most people to finish a semester or two. You have talent, and you deserve this job, Mr. Langhan. Would you like the position, or am I wasting my time here?"

"Oh hell yes—I mean, yes ma'am, I'd very much like the job. What courses do I need to take?"

Nancy smiled and pulled a packet from her bag. "Here's all the information you'll need. It's also got recommendation letter from Mr. Lyton and myself, along with many of your other teachers. Those should guarantee your admittance into the courses, which can be taken online, but the final test must be taken in the district office. The position is being made for you, so as soon as you pass the test, an easy feat for you, I'm sure, call me at this number…" she handed him a business card. "And we'll set you up. Okay?"

"Ok—I mean, thank you so much, I thought--," Eric stammered.

"I know. And truthfully, if it had been anyone less qualified, that would have been the case, but you have such a gift, you should share it. I'm simply giving you the means. Have a good day, Mr. Langhan."

"Bye…" Eric replied feebly, but she was already gone.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Phil waved a hand in front of Eric's dazed face.

"More like an angel…"

* * *

**A/N : Mmmmkay. I realize this could NEVER happen, but just saw Good Will Hunting that screwed with my head and I got all "wishful, miraculous thinking-y." Sorry for the impossible job Eric was just offered and the genius stuff…but I like this particular plot thinglet for the moment…we'll see where it goes (I'm the only one who knows HA!)**

* * *

"Dad?!" Phil exclaimed at the sight of his father standing outside his girlfriend's house.

"Not again!" Keely grimaced.

Mr. Diffy rushed to explain before Phil exploded. "Okay, I know. But I just want to apologize, Phil. I overreacted and I completely insulted a wonderful girl. I feel especially bad about that, Keely," He added, looking down.

"That's okay, Mr. Diffy." Keely smiled weakly, the look on Phil's face clearly displaying it was _not_, in fact, okay.

"Umm…I got a lot of papers to fill out, soooo, I'm gonna go… Eric handily slipped to his car and gave Keely a remorseful look, but left anyway. Keely glared after his car.

"You—you, I—can't—you," Phil stammered, so incredibly pissed off, his speech skills were diminutive. Keely laid a hand on his shoulder, and attempted to soothe the agitated look he wore. He turned to her and sighed, motioning his father inside. Lloyd smiled feebly and followed is son inside, with an apologetic look for Keely, who shook her head at the unnecessary gesture. _Maybe we'll have a normal life soon, when Eric has a nice job, when Phil's okay with his dad, I've kicked Diane's ass and she's felt like shit for treating Eric like that and when Phil's back at home. Hmm…how dull would that be?_

* * *

**Okay, so most of you have probably lost faith in me, and no longer read this, but here's a tiny chapter for the reading pleasure of those scant few that held out. I know it's weird, but it'll get better as it goes, I promise. Probably.**

**Hehe,**

**Lorn**


End file.
